Enough
by Raven.And.Inuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha wasn't supposed to love Kagome, with the way he always hurt her. Kagome wasn't supposed to love him back, with the way he was always the source of her pain. And yet... even after the lies, the pain, and the hurt... they can't stay away from one another. This is a Short One-Shot... but also very interesting . Come check it out . OH AND IT'S ALSO DEPRESSING AS HELL. RATED M


**Yea I know, everyone hates me. **

**I've been busy with school guys, but it's my fault for actually putting a story up on here and then totally abandoning it. I was going to take it off, but then my friend said no... so i just listened to her. I plan on finishing my other stories before I post them. So once again, sorry guys. **

**ANYWAYS . THIS DAMN DEPRESSING ASS STORY THAT I WROTE . **

**My friend was like ... "Why is Inuyasha always the attractive guy who saves Kagome and then it's a happy ending and then blah blah blah ( by the way I love stories like those... she's just different ) . So i'm like... because if he wasn't like that then he'd be a crazy ass psycho person who would hurt her instead .**

**And then she dared me to take me a story where Inuyasha is basically a monster that nobody would probably want to read about ... here's the results i came up with. **

**Enjoy ... i think -_-**

* * *

**WARNING: This story should not be read by people who don't like Inuyasha being portrayed as abusive, mean, disgusting ... etc.**

** I mean it you guys... Inuyasha really isn't a nice person in this one shot . Contains MATURE SEXUAL THEMES, VIOLENCE, and all the other things that goes with the M rating. **

**Okay, so now that you've been warned ... READ ON. **

**I thought i should also point out that i wrote this story in about 30 minutes and did the fastest scan through but didnt really look it over . Sorry for the mistakes .**

* * *

Taking in a deep breath, I turned off the shower, and slowly stepped out, trying not to make a sound. I couldn't sleep anymore. I couldn't sleep beside _him_ anymore.  
Life wasn't the same as it used to be.  
He changed.  
I gasped, and dropped the towel, when the door suddenly creaked open, and his head appeared.  
His amber eyes bore into mine with intensity, and yet his face remained passive and almost void of emotion.  
"Your up early", he said, his voice sounding more rough, since he had just woken up.  
I used to love his morning voice.  
"I have to go to work early." I responded.  
He opened the door wider, and stood up straight, his head almost hitting the top of the door frame. I tried not to shrink back.  
"I can't sleep without you, come back to bed.", he said.  
I slowly took a step back, and covered my chest. He raised an eye brow, and before I knew, he had his hands in my hair, pulling me towards his face.  
His lips found the sweet spot on my neck, and I barely had the time to move before I let out a deep sigh.  
I felt him smirk against my skin, before he raised his lips higher and licked my ear.  
"Fuck me.", he whispered.  
I instantly stiffened and tried to back up more, but his hands wrapped tighter in my hair, and I let out a pained cry.  
"Inu... you're hurting me.", I said.  
He let out a little laugh, before pulling my hair tighter. He used his other arm and wrapped it around my waist.  
"Fuck Me.", he said again, his voice louder.  
"O-okay.", I said, saying anything so that his grip would loosen in my hair.  
It didn't.  
He let go of me, and pulled me by my arm out of the bathroom.  
Letting go of my hand, he pushed my naked body hard onto the plush bed, before pulling down his boxers.  
Climbing on top of me, he ground his erection into my womanhood, and the only thing I could do was open my legs wider and let out a moan.  
"I fucking _own you_ bitch.", he said, before plunging himself harshly into my body.  
I knew by his roughness that he'd be on me all morning, and probably through the after noon as well.

What a waste of such a good shower.

* * *

He hates you.  
He doesn't hate me.  
Yes he does. I'm tired of seeing you like this.  
I'm fine.  
You're going to break soon.  
I love him.  
Oh bullshit. He doesn"t give a fucking shit about you.  
Sango, we've been through this so many times. Sometime we have our breakdowns and-  
It's everyday, Kagome. When he slaps you, when he punches you in your face, when he forces you to fuck even tho-  
Sango, don't talk about him like that. He just... Sometimes he...  
He's sick.  
I love him.  
I swear one day he's going to fucking kill you, Kagome. You can't love a guy like that. You... Shit, you just can't Kagome.  
I know I can't, Sango, but I can't help it. I just do.  
Why the fuck are you still with him Kagome. What the fuck is your problem?  
I love him.

* * *

"This is my beautiful wife, Kagome.", said Inuyasha, as he walked up to the head of his company.  
The old man smiled at me, before gently grasping my hand.  
"Ahh... So this is the beautiful Kagome. Aren't you lovely. Call me Totosai.", he said, while leaning back and observing us both.  
I smiled back at him, and started to discuss some of the favorible aspects of the company that I was forced to remember.  
Forced.  
After the little talk, Totosai gave a wide smile at Inuyasha.  
"Your partner is very knowledgable, you're lucky you found a bright girl like her. Come meet me in my office tommorow at noon, I'll get that promotion set up for you.", he said, before turning and starting another conversation.  
I let out a little breath and slowly stared up at him.  
For a second his face was blank, and his eyes looked darkened and filled with hatred, but just as quickly as I saw it, it dissapeared.  
His expression was replaced with a genuine smile.  
A smile that I wish I could see more often.  
"Did I do good?", I asked him.  
He let out a smirk, before holding me gently, and kissing the top of my head.  
"You did more then great. That's why I love you.", he responded.  
I looked up into his eyes, and kissed his forhead.  
"Can we get outta here?", I asked, him probably already aware of my arousal, if it weren't for the way his hands slid down my lower back.  
"You just made me more money. I'm gonna make it up to you.", he said, before leading me out of the door.

* * *

My head roughly hit the pillow for about the 10th time, as his tongue greedily worked over my womanhood. He plunged his tongue deeper and deeper inside of my body, trying to find the spot that always made me scream his name in nothing but pure ecstasy.  
Just like the way he used to.  
My loud moans sensually filled the room, and soon his lower body was grinding against the lower half of the bed.  
_Ugh._ He found it.  
My manicured nails pulled at his hair with all of their strength, and my back was soon arching off of the bed, in nothing but pleasure.  
As the orgasm died down, he crawled on top of my body, and dove his tongue into my mouth. The kiss wasn't rushed.  
It wasn't sloppy.  
He didn't bite at my lips.  
He just... Kissed me.  
Like how a married couple would kiss.  
Like how he _stopped_ kissing me.  
He pulled back, and looked into my eyes.  
I missed you, Inuyasha.  
I've been here the whole time.  
No, you haven't. You left me a long time ago, and it looked like you wouldn't come back.  
I might not come back, this may only be temporary.  
That's okay, I'll cherish this moment.  
Why are you still with me, Kagome?  
I love you, that's why.  
I don't think I love you as much as you love me.  
That's okay.  
I don't love you.  
That's okay.  
Why won't you leave me?  
If I tried, you wouldn't let me.  
Would you ever try leaving me?  
No.  
Good, because I probably woudn't let you.  
I know, Inuyasha.  
Good.

* * *

"What type of cake should we buy?", I asked Inuyasha, as he walked up behind me, and also looked at the display.  
He sighed, before crossing his arms.  
"Can't you just make your coffee cake?", he asked.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"No, I'm not making enough cake to serve 500 people. Even if I started today I wouldn't have enough by the wedding day.", I responded.  
"I'd help you.", he said.  
I laughed, and watched as his warm eyes filled with amusement.  
"And what the hell is so funny?", he asked, while bringing me in for a hug.  
"You can't make cake. I don't think you have the capablility of making any kind of dessert.", I said.  
He slowly bent down, and lightly kissed my lips.  
"I don't like making dessert, but I love eating it.", he said, as he wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Oh, yea? What's your favorite type of dessert? ", I asked, while raising an eyebrow myself."  
"Take off your clothes and get in the shower when we get home and you'll find out." he said, while his grin lit up his whole face.

* * *

Don't you know how to make a decent fucking cup of coffee? Shit.  
_Silence._  
Do you hear me fucking talking to you?  
Yes.  
Answer my fucking question then, dumbass.  
I always make your coffee for you like that.  
It tastes like shit.  
It probably tastes better then your fucking personality, Inuyasha.

He slowly put down the cup of coffee, and smiled.  
You have 5 seconds to run before I kill you.  
_Fuck you_, Inuyasha.  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1... Here I come, bitch.  
I was already running.

* * *

"Did you finish your homework?", he asked.  
"Yea, I stayed up all night", I responded, while grabbing hold of his hand, and leading him to the library.  
"Where the hell are we going?", he asked, helplessly being dragged along.

"Library.", i answered.

"I hate the library.", he said, while lowering his ears and pouting.

"The library likes it when you visit him. He feels complete when you're there.", I said.

He let out a little laugh, before walking towards the direction of the library.

"Only because I love you.", he said.

I smiled.

Inuyasha would never stop loving me.

* * *

Do you want pups?

Pups?

Babies Kagome, duh.

Of course I want them.

What if I don't want them?

You wanted them back in highschool...

I might've changed my mind.

Oh.

Oh?

Okay.

Okay what?

I want a baby, Inuyasha.

And I want that God damn, promotion. You can wait until I get that before we start thinking about pups.

Okay.

Don't bring babies up ever again.

But, you did, Inuyasha.

_Silence._

You better fucking make sure you don't talk to me about babies ever fucking again.

* * *

I'm calling to see if Kagome's alright, Miroku.

Yea. Do that.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

_She's busy._

Where's Kagome, Inuyasha?

_She's busy._

Can I please talk to her?

_Once she's done her job, she's all yours._

Oh yea? and just what the hell is she doing,Mr High and Mighty.

_Deep throating my dick, bitch._

Disconnected.

She... he said... I can't even...

Calm down, Sango.

We have to do something Miroku. She's my bestfriend!

What can we do?

I dunno, but we have to think of something quick. We have to separate them!

Inuyasha is never going to be able to let go of Kagome.

* * *

"Kagome, C'mere.", Inuyasha called, from inside of the washroom.

I mentally groaned, before quickly making my way over to him.

When i reached the outside of the door frame, I instantly stopped.

Inuyasha's face looked furious, and it scared the hell out of me.

Looking in his hand, the pregnancy test stick was facing towards me, the green plus sign permanent and bold in the all white bathroom.

I swallowed, and started to shake.

"Inu-"

"Is this what I fucking think this is, bitch?",he interrupted, dropping the stick on the ground.

I didn't respond, and instead I wrapped my hands around my stomach.

"I was going to tell you... but... I'm pregn-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence, as he suddenly took a firm grip of my hair, and dragged me to the mirror.

I had about 2 seconds to look at my tear stained face, before his fist collided with my stomach.

I let out a cry of pain, and tried to protect myself, as his punches repeatedly collided with my delicate stomach.

"STOP! STOP!", i yelled, but he didn't listen.

He kept on punching me in the stomach, until i was just about on the verge of fainting, the pain too much for me to handle.

He yanked my hair again, and brought my face close towards the mirror.

"Like I would ever allow my first son or daughter to have a piece of shit cunt faced mother like you.", he said, before slamming my head into the mirror.

* * *

I don't know why I beat her.

I don't know why I punch her in the stomach.

I don't know why I drag her by her hair.

I don't know why I spill hot coffee on her.

I don't know why I slam her fingers in the door.

I don't know why I force her to have sex.

I don't know why I can't go a day without seeing her face.

I don't know why I'm obsessed with her.

I don't know why I love her so much.

But I just do.

* * *

Finally, I can fucking go home.

I let out a deep breath, and put on my jacket.

A warm bath with Kagome, that's what I needed.

She'd like that.

Walking towards the door, I didn't notice anyone was there, until a fist collided with the side of my face, knocking me to the ground.

My vision didn't blur quickly, and i was able to see who it was, before I rolled out of the range of yet another hard punch.

Miroku, what the FUCK are you doing?

Inuyasha, I've known you and Kagome since kindergarten.

What the hell are you telling me th-

FUCKING KINDERGARTEN. YOU TWO HAVE PROBABLY BEEN TOGETHER SINCE YOU FIRST LEARNED HOW TO WALK.

I stayed silent, and slowly sat up, while keeping my head down.

_I knew where this was going._

YOU'RE FUCKING SICK INUYASHA. YOU'RE A DIRTY MOTHER FUCKER AND I HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO KAGOME! IF you even think of hurting her again, and i find out, I'll fucking shoot you, Inuyasha. I will go to jail for the rest of my life to protect her. And just to fucking let you know, you might want to go through your garbage's when you go home. She might be pregnant, Inuyasha. Remember, if you hurt her, you're fucking dead.

She might be... _pregnant?_

* * *

A sudden pain rushed to my head, and i groaned, while trying to get up.

"Ohhh, no you don't, girl. Calm down, you're safe.", said a familiar voice.

I tried to open my eyes.

"Sango? Where am I?", I asked.

My whole body felt like it was on fire.

_Wait a minute..._

"Your baby is fine, Kagome. It's a god damn miracle.", she responded.

"Where's Inuyasha?", i asked, my eyes suddenly alert and wide open.

"You're in the hospital, and you're hurt really bad. The doct-"

"WHERE'S INUYASHA!", I interrupted, the pain running through my body making me feel nauseous.

"Kagome... he's in jail.", she said.

Everything went black.

* * *

Kagome... I.. uh, i like you. I... i mean you you and me. I mean, will you.. be my, girlfriend?

Yes.

Yes?

Yes.

Really?

Really.

Really? Really?

Laughter.

I thought you'd say no.

Of course not, you're too cute to refuse.

I think you're... beautiful Kagome. I think i'd like to sing you a song.

A song? Oh God, please don't.

Ready?

Laughter.

Noooo, Inu Please.

BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE. THE WAY THAT YOU FLI- you just kissed me.

Yea, to get you to shutup.

I should sing more often then.

Nope. All you gotta do is ask me, and I'll kiss you anytime you want.

* * *

I handed the baby over to him, aware of the tense police officers only about 2 meters away.

His eyes softened, as he gently, smoothed back her soft curls.

"What's her name.", he whispered.

"Misaki. Misaki Takahashi.", I answered.

"I'm getting out of here soon.", he said, while gently rocking his daughter.

"You are.", i said.

"Where going to start somewhere new.", he said.

"Oh yea? Where?", I asked.

His eyes instantly got darker, and a smirk appeared on his face.

I jumped out of the chair, and walked over to him, taking the baby from his hands.

"Is everything alright, Mam?", asked a police officer, who was quickly making his way over to us.

Before I could answer him, my shoulder was yanked down, and my face was only about an inch away from Inuyasha's.

"No matter where you are, i'll find you. Wherever you eat, i'll be in that same restaurant. When you go to watch a movie, I'll be sitting in the same theater. When you go to bed, I'll be in your closet."

"That's _enough_.", said the officer, as he yanked Inuyasha out of his chair.

I watched as he helplessly struggled against the guards, trying to run after me.

I stood frozen in place.

"When i get out of this shithole, i'm finding you and our daughter and dragging you two mistakes down to hell with me."

* * *

It had been five years, and Inuyasha was finally getting out of jail.

_I fucking own you bitch._

Misaki stood beside me, fingering the frills on her new pink dress.

_Oh bullshit. He doesn"t give a fucking shit about you._

"Where's daddy?", she asked.

"Daddy's coming, baby. A few more minutes.", i responded.

_You just made me more money. I'm gonna make it up to you._

A few more minutes, and he'd be back into our lives forever.

_I don't think I love you as much as you love me._

"Daddy! Daddy! Is that him?", Misaki yelled, while jumping up and down, frantically waving.

_You have 5 seconds to run before I kill you._

I looked up to see him, his body and face the same as it had been when he first went to jail.

_You better fucking make sure you don't talk to me about babies ever fucking again._

He stopped at the top of the stairs, and smiled, before walking down towards us.

The smile didn't reach his eyes.

_Like I would ever allow my first son and daughter to have a piece of shit cunt faced mother like you._

Misaki shrugged her tiny hands out of mine, and ran towards her father. He caught her in his arms and spun her around, both of their laughter filling the air.

_IF you even think of hurting her again, and i find out, I'll fucking shoot you, Inuyasha._

He then walked towards me, and leaned down to lightly kiss me on cheek.

"I'm finally out, God's I've missed you guys.", he said.

_When i get out of this shithole, i'm finding you and our daughter and dragging you two mistakes down to hell with me._

Inuyasha was going to love Masaki and me forever.

* * *

COMMENT ... unless you're disgusted with me and was like 'Who the hell comes up with a story like this?'

-_- Well my other stories aren't this depressing, I'll tell you that much .


End file.
